vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Leon
Leon ist ein Bewohner der Welten Die Stadt Traverse und Radiant Garden und kommt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts coded vor. Er ist der Anführer des Widerstandes gegen die Herzlosen und des Hollow Bastion-Wiederaufbau-Komitees ein bedeutender Charakter. Nachdem seine Heimatwelt von Herzlosen zerstört wurde, legte er seinen echten Namen Squall Leonhart ab und nennt sich seit daher "Leon", um seiner Vergangenheit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aussehen In Kingdom Hearts hat er lange braune Haare, trägt schwarze Handschuhe mit Bändern, schwarze, mit Reißverschluss gesäumte Schuhe, eine silberne Kette mit Anhänger und ein weißes Shirt mit einer schwarzen, kurzärmligen Jacke darüber. Leon trägt drei braune Ledergürtel um seinen linken Unterarm und jeweils drei Schnallen auf den Schenkeln. Er trägt zwei schwarze und zwei braune Gürtel um die Hüfte, von denen nur einer fest sitzt und die anderen locker. Er hat blaue Augen und eine Narbe, welche von seiner Stirn nach links neben seiner Nase verläuft und ungefähr 10cm lang ist. In Kingdom Hearts II hat sich sein Aussehen leicht verändert, seine Haare sind etwas heller und kürzer und seine Jacke hat einen weißen Pelzkragen. Persönlichkeit Bei seiner ersten Begegnung wirkt er zurückgezogen und etwas einsam, obwohl sich später zeigt wie sehr er sich um seine Mitmenschen sorgt. In Kingdom Hearts wirkt er oft mürrisch, allerdings scheint er nach der Rückkehr in seine Heimat fröhlicher zu sein und öfter zu lächeln. Er hat außerdem gute Führungsqualitäten. Leon ist der Besitzer der berüchtigten Gunblade: ein Schwert, das mit einer Pistole kombiniert ist. Er ist ein exzellenter Kämpfer und ein schweigsamer Geselle, der eher handelt als redet. Er wird zum Verbündeten, Informanten von Sora und unterstützt ihn so gut er kann. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts'' Squall Leonhart wuchs in Radiant Garden auf, bis diese Welt von der Dunkelheit befallen wurde. Beschämt und wütend darüber, dass er weder seine Heimat, noch seine Geliebten beschützen konnte, nahm Squall den Namen "Leon" an um sich von seiner Vergangenheit zu distanzieren und schwor sich, seinen echten Namen erst dann wieder zu benutzen wenn Radiant Garden von den Herzlosen befreit ist. Zusammen mit anderen Bewohnern dieser Welt - Yuffie, Cid und Aerith - kam er in Die Stadt Traverse an. Einen Teil dieser Stadt konnte er vor Herzlosen schützen. Durch seine Taten gewann er die Aufmerksamkeit und das vertrauen des Königs. Jahre später schickt dieser Donald und Goofy aus um Leon zu finden, da er darauf vertraut, dass dieser ihn informieren wird, sobald der Träger des Schlüssels auftaucht. Leon trifft Sora in Traverse Mitte und fordert ihn zu einem Duell heraus, um dessen Fähigkeiten zu testen. Nach dem Kampf bricht Sora erschöpft zusammen und wacht in einem Zimmer des Hotels von Stadt Traverse auf, wo Leon und Yuffie ihn über die Herzlosen und das Schlüsselschwert aufklären. Nachdem er beschlossen hat, sich Donald und Goofy anzuschließen, wird er von Leon auf seinen Weg geschickt. Als die Helden nach Traverse zurückkehren um Leon um Hilfe zu bitten, trainiert er im Untergrundkanal, wo er den Freunden auch von den Schlüssellöchern und den Herzen der Welten erzählt. Er erklärt, dass die Herzlosen von der Macht der Herzen angezogen werden und diese beschädigen, wodurch die Welten verschwinden. Deshalb muss Sora die Schlüssellöcher versiegeln, um die Herzlosen daran zu hindern in die Herzen der Welten einzudringen. Er gibt Sora auch den Beschwörungsstein für Simba als Glücksbringer. Später bezieht er zusammen mit Yuffie und Aerith ein kleines Haus in Traverse Ost, wo er den Freunden von Malefiz, Ansem und dessen Berichten, die über die Welten verstreut sind, erzählt. Nachdem Sora, Donald, Goofy und Kairi in Stadt Traverse Zuflucht suchen, erzählt Sora Leon von den Ereignissen in Hollow Bastion, was ihn dazu veranlasst, den Schlüsselschwertträger dort auf die letzte Schlacht gegen Malefiz vorzubereiten. Nachdem dieser Behemoth besiegt hat, erwartet Leon von ihm einen Abschied, da sie sich nach der Versiegelung von Kingdom Hearts nie wieder sehen können. Später jedoch kann Sora ihn, Yuffie und Aerith in der Bücherei von Hollow Bastion antreffen. Nachdem der Schlüsselschwertträger zusammen mit König Micky Kingdom Hearts versiegelt hat, sind Leon, Yuffie, Aerith mit Cid und Cloud wieder in Hollow Bastion vereint. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Leon will Sora im Kampf gegen die Herzlosen helfen, indem er ihm beibringt, effizienter mit den Karten zu kämpfen und weist daraufhin, welche Karten wann gespielt werden sollten und wann z.B. er die Karten mit dem Wert 0 ausspielen sollte. Außerdem zeigt er ihm, wie man Spezialmanöver einsetzt. Er kann sich jedoch nicht an de Sora von früher erinnern. Außerdem gibt Leon Sora eine Simba-Magiekarte Nach dem Endgegnerkampf gegen den Panzerrüstor fragt Leon, ob Sora seinen Freund gefunden hat, woraufhin er antwortet, dass er irgendwo anders im Schloss sein muss, was Cid zum lachen bringt. Jedoch unterbricht Leon sein lachen und stimmt Sora zu, dass dieser Recht haben muss. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Leon lebt wieder in seiner einstigen Heimatwelt Hollow Bastion, wo er der Anführer des Wiederaufbau-Komitees ist. In Kingdom Hearts II scheint er deutlich fröhlicher zu sein. Kurz nach Soras Ankunft in Hollow Bastion kämpft er an Leons Seite gegen einige Niemande, die versuchen einen Angriff auf die Stadt auszuüben. Später bekommt er Hilfe von Yuna, Rikku und Paine, die von Donald gehört haben, dass Leon eine große Sammlung von Schätzen haben soll. Während der Schlacht gegen die 1000 Herzlosen hilft er, unter vielen anderen, Sora bei der Vernichtung von Herzlosen auf dem Pfad am Abgrund. Es gibt auch eine Szene bei der Leon und Cloud Rücken an Rücken von Herzlosen umgeben sind, die sie in kurzer Zeit vernichten. Als Sora, Donald und Goofy diese Welt erneut besuchen, ist sie von Herzlosen aus Space Paranoids befallen. Während die Freunde dorthin reisen um Tron zu helfen, besorgt Leon das von Cid und Merlin hergestellte Programm zur Zerstörung des Master Control Programms. Mithilfe von diesem können die Helden über den MCP siegen und Tron sorgt dafür, dass sich alle Bewohner wieder an den wahren Namen der Stadt erinnern, Radiant Garden, die von da an auch wieder so genannt wird. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Leon hat zusammen mit Yuffie nur einen kurzen Auftritt in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded als Illusion im Schloss des Entfallens, wo er Daten-Sora einen G-Debugger gibt, nachdem dieser alle Endenkarten gefunden hat. Er und Yuffie danken ihm dafür, dass er Stadt Traverse beschützt hat. Kurz darauf verschwinden beide wieder. Zitate "Auch wenn wir uns nicht wiedersehen, vergessen werden wir einander nie" "Vor kurzem haben wir uns wieder an euch erinnert, alle zur gleichen Zeit" Fertigkeiten ''Kingdom Hearts'' Leon kämpft mit seinem Gunblade meist auf kurzer Distanz. Seine Angriffe sind vom Typ Feuer und Waffe. Er kämpft mit einzelnen Schlägen sowie mit den Attacken Grobspalter, Schicksalszirkel und Blast Zone. Später verwendet er auch Kombos. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Weblinks